


you're bleeding

by macdonalds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, OKAY for FTM READER AND ALSO cis FEMALE READERS, Period blood, female reader srry, ftm reader can be possible tbh YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're bleeding

You were awoken by a poke to your arm, actually, multiple pokes.

"Jesus fuck, i'm trying to sleep-" You groaned, pissed off at your boyfriend Dave for poking you.

"You're bleeding?" 

And in that very moment, you flew off the bed and touched the back part of your pyjamas.

"Oh fuck, i'm sorry, fuuuck I wasn't expecting-"

"Hey, its cool. I don't mind if my lady bleeds on my sheets. I can wash them?"

"Well, thanks for not freaking out?"

"Why the fuck would I freak out? Period blood isn't a big deal, and its nothing to be an asshole about."

"Right. I'm gonna go take a shower." You sighed.

"I'll wash the sheets." He got off the bed and pulled the sheets off of the mattress and bunched the sheets up.

"Gimme your panties," 

"What a lovely way to ask."

"Shut up," He groaned.

You took your underwear and your pyjamas off, and handed them to Dave.

He walked off to throw all of the period blood stained things into a washing machine, you assumed.

"Uh, do you need like, pads or anything?" He called out from the hallway.

"Nope, I've got what I need. Thanks." Before you could go into the bathroom he called out again.

"You sure? Because I can run to walmart or whatever and get you stuff-"

"No, David. Thank you."

He hummed and you proceeded to get in the shower and wash up.


End file.
